‘GRE-1198’ is a new and distinct golden-type apple tree. It was discovered by the inventor as a chance seedling of unknown parentage in a cultivated orchard near Marlboro, N.Y., and was found to be unlike other, known varieties. Scion wood of the parent tree was topworked onto existing trees, and second generation fruit was obtained. Further asexual propagation conducted at Marlboro, N.Y. has shown the cultivar to remain true to type through successive asexual propagations. The fruit of ‘GRE-1198’ is notable for its large size, crunchy texture and sweet, pear-like taste as compared to other golden-type apples. ‘GRE-1198’ is further distinguishable from other golden-type apple trees by its late maturing fruit and tendency toward heavy bearing on upright limbs. Fruit of ‘GRE-1198’ does well in storage, without the tendency to wrinkle that is common in other golden-type apples.